1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to leads for providing electrical signals to a human organ, such as a heart, and more particularly, to an epicardial lead adapted for quick attachment to the heart without extensive operative procedures to suture or connect the epicardial lead to the heart tissue surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heart leads are in widespread use for providing electrical stimulus signals from a pacer device to a patient's heart. In a great majority of the cases where pacers are implanted within a patient on a permanent basis, intracardiac leads are used wherein the lead is introduced into the heart through a convenient vein. This procedure avoids the requirement of having to establish direct access to the heart itself. Such leads also avoid the trauma of actually inserting the lead into the heart wall. The endocardial lead as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,680 to Stokes has proven very successful for use in a large majority of cases.
In a certain percentage of cases, however, it is deemed necessary or desirable to use an external or epicardial lead, wherein the electrode or electrodes are mechanically inserted into the epicardium. In this arrangement, it is necessary that the insertion be made with a minimum of trauma but yet be absolutely secure so that good electrical contact is maintained with the heart. Historically, one form of such epicardial lead has involved actually suturing the lead onto the heart wall to thereby insure the required security. This has the great disadvantage, however, of increasing the complexity of the operative procedure required to implant such a lead.
To overcome the difficulties and complexities presented by use of a sutured epicardial lead, the medical device industry has developed a screw-in epicardial lead. This lead consists of a helical coil which is screwed into the heart wall. Examples of such a lead are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,534 to Quinn and U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,234 to Tachick. This type of lead, however, requires sufficient room to approach the heart wall from a direction more or less perpendicular to the surface to enable the helical coil to be screwed directly into the heart muscle. Even if a perpendicular approach is not required, the physician must still have sufficient access to the heart so as to be able to push the helical coil tip into the epicardium and rotate it.
An alternative to a screw-in lead may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,818 to DePedro which discloses an epicardial electrode constructed from a pliable material and having a series of fixation prongs perpendicular to the body. This lead, however, requires the use of a tool or instrument to deform the electrode body back against itself in order to attach it to the heart surface. A variation on a such flexible epicardial lead is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,890 to Hess which shows a lead which must be flexed forward with a tool, rather than backward, against itself in order to insert it into the epicardium.
While these leads have enjoyed a reasonable success to date, there remains a need for a simpler type of epicardial lead which reduces the procedures and tools required of the physician to secure the lead to the heart. The need is to find an epicardial lead which increases the simplicity of the procedure, in contrast to recent designs which have increased the complexity of the procedure and have required specific additional instruments or tools. There is thus a great need for a simple epicardial lead which may be manually secured by the surgeon with a minimum of procedure and with a minimum of access to the heart wall and without the need of specific additional instruments or tools.